Kreise
by denayaira
Summary: "Ne, Sasuke, kau tahu apa yang mereka katakan tentang lingkaran?" di bawah pelangi yang melingkar penuh dan teriknya matahari pantai, Naruto bertanya pada Sasuke. ― Naruto dan Sasuke. Shounen-ai/BL, one-shot, alternative universe, 1.4k words. Ditulis dengan prompt konpeito & rain/rainbow untuk event Sasuke & Naruto Shrine: Clouds and Candies Festival. Happy 4th anniversary, Shrine!


**Author's Note:** Terinspirasi dari fenomena alam yang sama yang terjadi di kota Palu sendiri beberapa minggu lalu, hoho. Seperti kata Nata, idenya literally jatuh dari langit! :"D

* * *

**Warning:** This story contains shounen-ai/BL, which means male x male in romantic context, so. Read at your own risk.

* * *

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto, Naruto belongs to Sasu— _ehem,_ Kishimoto Masashi-sensei. Tulisan ini adalah fanfiksi, tidak ditulis dengan maksud untuk diakui sebagai karya asli, tidak untuk memperburuk karya asli ataupun kreatornya, juga tidak dibuat untuk memperoleh keuntungan komersial.

* * *

_kreise_

_**kʁaɪzə** [n., plural] the German word for 'circles'._

* * *

_Dedicated to Sasuke & Naruto Shrine 4th Anniversary Event: Clouds and Candies Festival._

**_Kreise_**

_____a Naruto fanfiction, _written by Nad

* * *

"Phanasnyaaaa," Uzumaki Naruto mengeluh sambil mengelap keringat dengan tungkai lengannya. Ia menyandarkan papan selancarnya di atas pasir, tepat di sebelah tubuhnya, sementara ia duduk menghempas di atas karpet karet tipis yang mereka letakkan sebagai alas di atas pasir. Ditekuk sedikit kakinya agar seluruh tubuhnya terlindung oleh bayangan payung lebar besar yang terpasang di sana.

"Ini bahkan belum masuk musim panas, Idiot." Naruto mendengar balasan. "Memangnya siapa yang tiba-tiba menyuruhku mengambil cuti dan berlibur di Okinawa?" Uchiha Sasuke, yang sudah lebih dulu duduk di bawah payung, membalas sekenanya tanpa melepaskan pandangan dari buku yang ia baca.

"Ck, _stingy_," Naruto berdecak, memutar matanya. Makhluk planet mana pula yang datang jauh-jauh ke pantai Okinawa dan malah hanya membaca buku, pikirnya. Tipikal Uchiha.

Si pirang bergerak meraih _cooler box_ yang disimpan di belakang Sasuke, sedikit bergidik saat jemarinya harus tergigit oleh dinginnya es dan air yang begitu kontras dengan cuaca, demi merogoh dan mencari pocari di tengah beberapa kaleng cola dan jus tomat yang belum tersentuh.

"Phuahhh!" ia mendesah senang setelah membuka dan meneguk separuh isi kaleng biru itu. Diambilnya handuk lalu ia membersihkan sedikit sisa air laut yang masih tersisa di rambut dan tubuhnya, menatap jauh ke keramaian dan laut, menghabiskan sisa minuman.

"Oi, Sasuke," Naruto memanggil, menyipitkan matanya sedikit saat angin pantai dan bau laut berhembus agak kencang ke arahnya.

"Hn?" lelaki yang satu melirik sedikit, menemui pandangan matanya.

"Aku tahu kulitmu sensitif, tapi kau bisa pakai _sunblock_ lagi banyak-banyak, 'kan? Lagipula hari ini cuacanya lumayan berawan lho. Atau kita bisa menunggu sampai agak sore dan berenang sama-sama. Bagaimana?"

"Tidak." Singkat, padat, dan jelas. Sasuke kembali ke buku yang ia baca.

"Tch," Naruto berdecak kesal. "Aku mengajakmu jauh-jauh ke sini bukan untuk jadi kutu buku di bawah payung sepanjang hari."

"Yang bisa dilakukan di Okinawa bukan cuma berenang atau _surfing_. Kau juga tahu itu."

_Tapi 'kan kita ke pantai cuma hari ini_, Naruto memutuskan untuk hanya membalas dalam hati, sambil menyipitkan mata dan memajukan bibirnya sebal, kali ini sembari mengobrak-abrik isi ranselnya untuk mengambil botol _sunblock_ dan mengenakannya lagi. Memang,mereka bukan datang untuk berenang, karena toh Naruto punya rencana yang jauh lebih baik lagi bagi mereka sebentar malam. Tapi apa gunanya kalau Sasuke tidak menikmati begini.

Lagipula...

Naruto berhenti sejenak saat ia menemukan kotak beludru kecil berwarna merah tua di dasar ranselnya. Tanpa mengeluarkan benda itu dari dalam ransel, ia meraih dan mengelus permukaannya yang halus dengan ibu jari. Naruto menahan helaan napas.

"Naruto." Kali ini Sasuke yang memanggilnya duluan, namun lagi-lagi dengan mata yang masih terfokus pada bacaannya.

"Hm?" Naruto menarik retsleting tasnya hingga tertutup.

"Ada sesuatu untukmu di dalam tasku." Mata beriris oniks hitam itu mengerling padanya sejenak. "Yang ada di dalam botol kaca. Ambillah."

"Oh?" Sang Uzumaki meraih dan membuka tas selempang Sasuke yang berwarna indigo, lagi-lagi mengobrak-abrik sedikit isinya sampai ia menemukan apa yang ia cari. Naruto berusaha untuk tidak membiarkan mulutnya terbuka saat ia mendapati botol berbentuk hampir silinder seukuran genggaman tangannya itu. Sekumpulan permen-permen mungil dengan beragam warna terlihat memenuhinya, dan sebuah pita lebar berwarna biru muda terikat melingkari leher botol.

"Ini ... konpeito?" ia bertanya tak percaya, tanpa melepas pandangannya dari benda manis yang juga dihias dengan begitu manis di tangannya.

"Hn." Sasuke kembali ke bukunya dengan tak acuh.

"Untukku, _seriously_?"

"HN."

"BAHAHAHAHA!" Sedikit banyak gelak tawa Naruto terlihat mengejutkan Sasuke, karena Sasuke segera mengalihkan pandangan dengan wajah heran ke Naruto, namun lelaki itu terlalu sibuk memegangi perutnya untuk menyadari itu. "Dalam rangka apa kau membelikanku permen segala, Sasuke?"

"Kalau kau tidak mau, biar kubuang—!" lelaki bermarga Uchiha itu segera bergerak, berusaha merebut botol konpeito dari tangan Naruto.

"Eits eits eits—" namun dengan gesit Naruto menjauhkan konpeitonya dari jarak raih Sasuke. "Mau kok, mau! Aku memang jarang makan ini, tapi kau 'kan tahu aku suka manis."

Naruto mengamati Sasuke mendesis kesal namun akhirnya memperbaiki posisi duduk, berusaha kembali ke bacaan. Naruto sendiri bergerak memutar dan membuka tutup botol kecil di tangannya itu.

"Tapi, serius, Sasuke," ia meraih salah satu butir konpeito yang berwarna hijau muda dan melemparnya ke dalam mulut. "Kenapa—_hmm!_—tiba-tiba konpeito?"

Butuh lebih dari tiga detik sebelum Sasuke menjawab, dan jawabannya lebih terdengar seperti omelan sekaligus bisikan.

"... Ini tanggal 14," katanya. Kalau saja Naruto tak begitu memperhatikan, mungkin ia tak akan bisa menangkapnya.

"Empat belas? 14 Maret?" Naruto mengulang, memastikan, meski tidak mendapat balasan lagi dari sang Uchiha. Ia berusaha membayangkan kalender imajinernya di kepala dan akhirnya menyadari tanggal apa itu. "Oh! _White Day_?"

Kali ini, Sasuke mengangguk.

"Balasan untuk mawar dan _dark chocolate_-mu bulan lalu."

Satu.

Dua.

Tiga.

Jeda sejenak.

"... Tunggu dulu. Jadi aku yang dapat hadiah White Day?" Naruto menunjuk ke dirinya sendiri.

"Karena kau yang memberiku cokelat." Sasuke menjawab dan menatapnya lurus. Tegas.

"T-t-tapi itu 'kan karena kau terlalu _tsundere_ buat memberiku hadiah! Terus meskipun kita belum melakukan apa-apa sama sekali, masa aku yang jadi pihak wanitanya, Sas—!"

_**JEDUG!**_

Buku _hardcover_ setebal 416 halaman berjudul _'The 4-Hour Workweek'_ yang Sasuke bawa menghentikan ocehan Naruto dengan satu timpukan di kepalanya.

"Berisik. Diamlah," ucap Sasuke pada lelaki yang kini sibuk memegangi kepalanya yang baru jadi korban buku itu. "Sudah kubilang, kalau kau tak suka, buang. Bersyukurlah aku tidak membelikanmu marshmallow."

Mendengar ini, Naruto menarik seringai lebar.

"Hooo, jadi Direktur Uchiha Sasuke yang tekenal tidak romantis itu ternyata tahu arti hadiah _White Day_, yaaa? Tunggu dulu, tunggu dulu. Aku saja lupa," ia meletakkan jari di bawah dagu dan sok terlirhat berpikir. "Marshmallow artinya 'aku tak tertarik denganmu', lalu _cookies_ untuk mewakili balasan 'kau teman baikku', dan permen—permen untuk apa, ya? Oh! Kalau tidak salah artinya itu 'aku cinta padamu jug—'"

"Berisik, Idiot!"

Buku itu hampir saja akan menimpa kepala Naruto untuk yang kedua kali, jika bukan untuk pekikan heboh dari pengunjung lain yang berada di pantai.

"Hm?"

Masing-masing Sasuke maupun Naruto menghentikan kegiatan mereka saat menangkap beberapa orang di sepanjang pantai terlihat berdiri dan menunjuk ke langit dengan penuh semangat melalui ekor mata mereka. Beberapa di antara orang-orang itu terlihat heran, bahkan takut, namun sebagian besarnya terlihat takjub mengamati entah apa yang membuat mereka bereaksi seperti ini.

Naruto melongok melalui sisi payung menuju ke arah langit, dan mata birunya melebar.

"Sasuke! Lihat, lihat!" ia segera berdiri dan meraih tangan Sasuke, menariknya berdiri dan keluar dari bawah bayangan payung. Sang Uchiha, untungnya, tak sempat merasa kesal atau bahkan menepis tangan itu saat apa yang sedang menjadi perhatian di pantai akhirnya terlihat olehnya.

Sebuah lingkaran tipis namun besar dan sempurna yang terlihat mengelilingi matahari sebagai pusatnya, dengan beberapa lapis warna yang bergraduasi di sekitar garis yang membentuk lingkaran.

"Pelangi bulat penuh!" Naruto berseru.

Setelah terdiam sejenak, Sasuke malah membalas, "Menurutku itu circular halo."

"Hah?" Naruto dengan cepat menoleh padanya. "Apa bedanya?"

"Pelangi terbentuk karena kumpulan tetesan air hujan. Sementara halo itu terbentuk karena kristal es di awan cirrus, yang membelokkan cahaya matahari ke langit, dan—"

"Gah!" Naruto akhirnya memotong. "_Don't rain on my parade_, Uchihaaa." Naruto menyipitkan mata dan mengangkat kedua tangan dalam gestur gemas.

Sasuke hanya mengedikkan bahu.

"Kau sendiri yang bertanya."

"Huh," keluh Naruto. Tetapi kedua mata biru jernih yang memantulkan cahaya matahari itu kembali tertuju ke langit. "Tapi mau pelangi atau _circular halo_, itu toh tidak mengubah fakta kalau dia indah sekali, 'kan?"

Sasuke sendiri mengangkat sedikit tangannya untuk menutupi silaunya cahaya matahari, ikut menatap lagi fenomena alam yang tengah terjadi di hadapan mereka.

'Pelangi' yang terpampang dalam lingkaran penuh, di bawah bentang langit yang begitu biru, dan matahari yang duduk di tengah singgasana itu. Sasuke juga tidak punya kata lain selain kata 'indah' sebagai gambaran atas fenomena yang terjadi jauh di atas mereka itu.

"... Hn."

Setelahnya, agaknya Sasuke terlalu sibuk memperhatikan warna-warni yang membentuk lingkaran di sekitar matahari itu, untuk menyadari bahwa ia tak langsung mendapat balasan.

"Ne, Sasuke, kau tahu apa yang mereka katakan tentang lingkaran?"

Mendengar suara Naruto yang tidak lagi berasal dari sisinya, lelaki muda bermarga Uchiha itu mengikuti arah suara dan mendapati kekasihnya tengah bertumpu membelakanginya pada satu lutut di tanah. Naruto meraih ransel, merogoh dan meraih sesuatu dari sana.

"Lingkaran itu lambang kesatuan, kesempurnaan, dan keabadian," lelaki pirang itu melanjutkan, tanpa menunggu balasan dari Sasuke. Naruto telah kembali berjalan, dan sebelum sampai ke hadapan Sasuke, Sasuke masih sempat menemukannya memasukkan sebuah kotak merah kecil ke dalam saku celana pendek birunya. Lalu, Naruto yang kini sepertinya menggenggam sesuatu yang lebih kecil lagi dari kotak itu meneruskan, "Karena kalau kita memulai dari satu titik dan menelusurinya, kita akan kembali lagi ke titik yang sama. Berulang-ulang, tanpa berhenti. Jadi, lingkaran tidak punya awal, dan tidak punya akhir. Abadi."

Lelaki berambut keemasan itu kemudian berhenti di hadapan Sasuke, meraih tangan kiri Sasuke dan mengangkatnya sedikit hingga berada di antara mereka berdua, kemudian menyelipkan sebuah benda berwarna perak ke pergelangan jari manisnya.

Naruto menatap lurus ke matanya saat ia mengakhiri.

"Itulah makanya cincin menjadi simbol dari pernikahan."

Sasuke mengalihkan matanya menatap kilauan perak di jari manisnya itu, menghalau sesuatu yang tiba-tiba menghambat tenggorokannya dan berusaha bicara.

"... Aku belum bilang 'ya', Naruto."

Sedikit banyak Sasuke mungkin berharap Naruto akan mengatakan sesuatu seperti, _'Kalau menunggumu mengatakan 'ya' dulu aku bakal jadi kakek-kakek, Brengsek!'_, tapi bukan malah tertawa kaku sembari menggaruk belakang kepalanya seperti sekarang.

"Maaf, maaf. Sebenarnya aku mau memberikannya dengan lebih formal malam ini, tapi pelangi bulat itu memancingku!" Tawa Naruto terdengar hambar di telinga Sasuke. "Yah. Aku sadar kau tidak suka kalau aku terlalu menuntut banyak, dan aku menyiapkan ini secara impulsif jadi belum ada orangtua kita yang tahu kecuali Itachi, tapi—" Fokus pandangan mata birunya berpindah ke pasir. "_Well_. Kau tidak perlu langsung menjawab, dan—entahlah, mungkin kau boleh membuangnya juga kalau memang tidak but—"

Sang Uchiha menghentikan celotehan kekasihnya itu dengan menyentuh pipi Naruto menggunakan jemari kirinya yang kini mengenakan cincin. Ditariknya dagu Naruto, membiarkan mata mereka bertemu dalam satu tatapan lurus dan jujur.

"Aku akan membelikanmu cincin juga," Sasuke berucap. "Dan aku tidak menerima jawaban lain selain 'ya'."

Senyum yang terlihat berangsur mengganti pasrah di wajah berwarna kecokelatan itu kemudian, bahkan nampak jauh lebih indah dan menyilaukan ketimbang cahaya matahari yang terasa membakar kulit Sasuke maupun fenomena alam yang kini terjadi di atas mereka. Walaupun, tentu, Sasuke tidak akan mau mengakuinya.

—_**f**__in _

* * *

.

.

.

Maaf jelek. Maaf kurang ngalir. Maaf abal. Semalaman saya begadang ngerjain tapi hasilnya masih kurang memuaskan gini. Jujur saya juga nggak tahu gimana bisa pov yang dimulai dari Naruto malah bertransisi jadi Sasuke di tengah jalan. Jadi intinya jangan tendang saya plis. #desh

BTW ini bisa jadi semacam epilog (lagi, Nad?) buat Black Victorian universe. Ide aslinya sih nggak, tapi entah kenapa pas nulis malah kebayang ituuu melulu. Jadi saya sesuaikan saja beberapa bagian ke universe itu, tapi tetep bisa dianggap terpisah kok, apalagi karakterisasinya jomplang begini.

Nah, monggo direview kalo ada yang sudi review, kalo ada yang mau betain juga nggak pa pa. #betaapanyainimah Dan tentunya, makasih udah baca, khususnya untuk yang udah rela baca sampai di ramblingan abal ini. Sini, sini, dapat ciuman gratis lho dari saya, buchuchuchu— #dibuang

Last but not least: _happy anniversary, Kizuna, happy birthday, Shrine-chan!_ All Hail SasuNaru, Long Live NaruSasu~ /peyukpenyetShrinechan


End file.
